The present invention concerns a novel flash lamp and flash lamp assembly.
In emergency lights, such as emergency vehicle light bars, incandescent lamps having a dual contact bayonet base are often used. I have discovered a flash lamp assembly that can be easily substituted for this type of incandescent lamp. It is to be understood, however, that my invention is not limited to use in emergency vehicle light bars. My invention may take various forms in which a simple flash lamp assembly is provided having a two-contact circuit in contrast to the prior art three-contact circuits.
For example, a conventional flash tube has two end contacts which may be designated an anode and a cathode for convenience, although these designations may be arbitrary. The conventional flash lamp also has a trigger electrode, often in the form of a metal band. In conventional prior art flash circuits, all three electrodes must be connected to external circuitry, and thus the prior art flash tube assemblies cannot be merely inserted into an ordinary two-contact receptacle such as used with a conventional incandescent lamp.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a flash lamp that is insertable into an incandescent lamp receptacle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flash lamp in which the flash lamp assembly is formed in a unitary, integral construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flash lamp assembly in which a flash tube, transformer, capacitor and base are coupled together to form a unitary, integral lamp, with all or a portion of the flash tube, the transformer and capacitor being encapsulated by a potting compound.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flash lamp which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.